


Set fire to the rain

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Azula is proud girlfriend, Badass Katara (Avatar), Be gay do crime bitches, Bisexuality, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hate to Love, Heroes to Villains, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara is bi, Katara is the bad guy, Kidnapping, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, they don't stay that way though, this isn't going the way you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: What if....Katara had been captured by the fire nation all those years ago? The result is a long messy story of pain, change, heartache, and....love? It's amazing where one can find sources of comfort these days
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter I: Fear

**Author's Note:**

> IF NO ONE WILL WRITE THE BADASS VILLIAN KATARA *opens laptop* I WILL WRITE THE BADASS VILLIAN KATARA

"Mom....I'm scared." Katara said weakly, tearing up. The young girl shaking in fear at the sight before her.

"It alright, go find your dad sweetie..." her mother urged on, "I'll take care of this." Her voice was firmer at that last part but gave a small smile to her daughter in an attempt at comfort.

Katara took a long look at her mother, briefly glancing over to the fire nation soldier.

She turned, about to run off and desperately search for her father.

Then, she slipped.

Whether it was the icy ground underneath her or the general clumsiness that comes with youth, her legs slid backwards making her land belly first onto the ground.

"Katara!" Her mother called out, not purely quite out of concern for her daughters well being but mainly because of what her accident caused.

As Katara fell, she moved her hands around in an attempt to ease her fall but as a result the ice and show around them clearly moved in response.

She water bended right in front of the soldier.

To say Kya was scared would be an understatement. She felt like her heart might actually stop. Now, he knew. There was no way he could not know now.

Her stomach turned when she saw the soldier almost smirk at the discovery.

Quickly, too quickly, he walked over and grabbed the girl. 

"Please don't!" Kya yelled out, standing to her feet throwing herself at the solider, "Please don't take her!" She screeched out, tears already forming.

"Back!" The soldier called out, summoning a fist full of fire throwing it at her mother.

"Mom!!" Katara screeched attempting to escape from the soldiers grasp to no avail.

Kya entire face was hit, she stumbled back, clutching her face in pain. Releasing a weak, painful sob.

Katara cried out but feel it fell upon deaf ears as the soldier forcefully took her out of her home.

"No!! Please!! Let me go!!" Katara screamed through her tears, kicking and wiggling, trying to escape his grasp. "Please!!"

She moved her arms, attempting to use the snow around her to no avail. 

Nothing could help her.

She was forcefully brought across the battlefield, her screams and crystal for help seeming to almost go unheard.

"Katara!?" Her father's voice yelled out from across the field,

Katara turned attempting to reach out to him, "Daddy!"

Running as fast as he could, he dashed across the battlefield, "Let go of her!-" he yelled out but little to late as another soldier had knocked him to the ground.

"Daddy!" Katara let out, a pained wreaked cry escaping her lips as she was forcefully pulled further away from her home.

Finally the soldier forcefully taking her made his way to the ships, roughly shoving Katara to one of the other soldiers, "Men! Draw back we found what we were looking for!" He said turning around, as the other soldier picked Katara up, bringing her upon the ship.

"No!! Please!! Somebody help!!" Katara screeched, tears running out her face, desperately trying to escape the soldiers grasp. 

It got darker as she entered the ship, the sight of her snowy filled home escaping her vision.

Suddenly among it all, she got one last glimpse of her brother.

Desperately looking around, his expression filled with fear as he saw what was happening.

"Katara!" He called out, desperately running towards the ship but by the them the opening had closed.

Katara wept, cried and begged. Eternally hoping that this was a bad dream and she wake up then everything would be fine.

It didn't though.

This would be the last time she saw Sokka or any of her family for several years.


	2. Chapter II: Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little violent lmao, but I am so glad at the amount of people showing interest in this story. Especially since it's my first avatar work lol

Katara had never been more scared or felt more helpless than when she was trapped in the fire nations ship.

Her arms were tied behind her back the entire time, she was slept locked in a dark metal room, barley any light and the only contact was when the soldiers brought her food.

She attempted to fight back or talk them out of keeping her, at best she was ignored or worse they would hit her.

She didn't keep track of how many days had passed though honestly it felt like it could have been weeks, even months.

She was frightened, scared, and eager for the comforts of home. If she slept, it had only been after the little girl had cried herself to sleep or tired herself out from struggling against her binds.

Katara was beginning to fear this would be the rest of her life now, but finally it came to an end.

The door opened, blinding the young girl with all the light that came into her dark room.

The young waterbender was curled up in the corner, closing her eyes, visibly shaking.

"Up." A soldier command and when she didn't obey, he walked over and grabbed her by the collar. Forcing her to her feet.

A choked sob escaped her lips as he pushed her out the door, another soldier waiting outside her cell. A look akin to sympathy as he looked down at Katara.

"Where are you taking me?" Katara asked, as they proceeded to keep pushing her down the hallway until she followed willingly.

No answer.

"Please...." she said weakly, looking down, "What's going on?"

Suddenly the other soldier spoke up, "Are we sure about any of this? She's just a kid-"

"A waterbending kid." The other stated, "She should count herself lucky Yon didn't go through with his plan of murdering her."

Katara tensed, more tears threatening to fall. Though she had still yet to fully process what was going nor did she know where she was going, she knew it couldn't be good.

She had to escape.

After a bit they came to the opening of the ship, exiting it.

Katara took a moment to adjust to the bright outside after being stuck in a dark rooms for at least a week.

Looking around it obvious to see she was far away from home.

She was at some shipping dock, no snow or a single block of ice in sight. It was bright, warm and she felt like that if the circumstances had been different, she would find the warm atmosphere inviting.

Unfortunately being surrounded by more military ships, military soldiers, military buildings and being kept in chains ruined any welcoming feeling.

Desperately she looked around, wondering if there was any way for her to possibly run away fast enough. Yet, there wasn't a single opening.

As they walked across the dock the idea of swimming away did come to her, but she wasn't that skilled a swimmer, especially with her arms still binded.

In a moment of panic, the young girl attempted to waterbend once again.

It has failed her quite a few times, in reality it was the reason she was in this mess to begin with but if she could just try.

Attempting to move her hands the best she could, she could see the nearby water shift. But it was nothing.

"What's this?" Another soldier ask walking up to them.

"Admiral Kai!" One of them exclaimed, stopping in their tracks.

Katara felt some relief, maybe now that they were stopped she could focus better.

"The raid was a success! We found the last southern waterbender!" One the of the soldiers told Kai.

Katara wiggled her hands around some more, an amount of water beginning to rise.

Kai grinned a bit, "If I recall, we stopped accepting prisoners. The request was in exterminate any remaining waterbenders."

"Yes you are correct but," she soldier briefly glanced at Katara, "She's just a child sir."

The water raised a bit more.

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon......

"That may be true but what exactly will we tell the firelord?" He asked almost seeming to grin, "That we brought in an enemy simply because Yon couldn't finish the job."

Katara seemed unable to do much now, so silently she said a pray and turned her entire body. 

A wave of water rose up, knocking the soldier and Kai over. 

"What the-" she heard the other soldier speak but didn't stay to listen, immediately she started running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Hey!! Stop her!!" Someone yelled out.

Katara didn't even turn back, soon reaching the end of the dock, but as soon as she put one foot on land-

Katara screeched in pain as she felt fire burn her legs, making her collapse to the ground, tears falling down her face.

"Just a kid huh???" The admiral shouted, as he walked over not soaked, grabbing the waterbender by her hair lifting her up, "This brat nearly drowned me!"

Katara could only choke out another sob, curling up. The pain was unimaginable, her legs still felt like they were on fire, clearly shaking as she was forcefully held up.

"Sir! We weren't expecting her to be so skilled at the south pole she could barley-"

"I don't care what she did at the south pole! If one of our soldiers didn't have such good aim she might have gotten away!" He barked out, soon taking a a deep breath, "I'll do all of you idiots a favor, I'll take care of the girl. Tell Yon to thank me later."

Without a single word, he dragged the girl off, not letting go of her hair.

Katara only managed to sob, her body limb as she was dragged off. Flinching at the feeling of her burnt legs hitting the ground.

She begged and pleaded to be let out, to have the pain end, to be home.

The admiral didn't respond to any of them.

He drugged the girl pass and out of the military base, no one seeming to give anything pass a brief glance at the sight.

Katara's feelings of helplessness, seem to only increase.

No one would help her. And the moment she attempted to escape, it got worse.

Finally they approaches Kai's carriage, carelessly he threw Katara in, before calling out to the driver. "Bring us, somewhere isolated and barren. I'll deliver this execution out myself."

Katara continued to shake as she curled up in a ball, sobbing in fear and pain.

Kai simply let out an annoyed tsk, at the girls suffering as he sat down. Rearranging his wet hair as he looked down at the girl.

"Your parents must truly spoil you, in my days they taught children to respect their elders." He hummed, his eyes drifting to the window.

Katara's sobs died down a bit, seeming to glare up at the admiral, hating him all her furry.

She hated everything about this.

Her burnt legs, the admiral, the soldiers, this carriage, that ship, whoever Yon was, everything.

She wished she could just watch them all burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Short start but it was hard to draw this shit out -3-


End file.
